Set Me Free
by Demonic Tenshi
Summary: I wrote this a few years ago, I just found it again. Kagome is the daughter of the richest man in Japan. But everyone has secrets and her father's could bring her closer to a certain someone InuKag. RR
1. Office Visit

Set Me Free  
  
By: Hanyou-Faerie a.k.a Pyro-Tenshi  
  
Summary: Kagome is the daughter of the welthiest man in Japan. Inu-Yasha is a slave. When Kagome finds out her father's dark secret, will it bring these two together? R/R!  
  
Prolugue  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome walked into her father's office. He was sitting behind his desk as usual. The only noise in the room was her father clicking away at his laptop. She sighed, it had been a month since her mother's death. But it had not discouraged her father. It was almost like... he didn't care. She knew that couldn't be true, but she kept getting the feeling that something wasn't right. The docters said it was from heart failure. But she strongly doubted that.  
  
More to the fact, he was having a business party tomorrow! She took it as a sign that he had forgotten about her birthday. This was so like her father. Putting business before his family. Herself, her mother, and her brother Sota always seemed to be the last thing on his mind. But then again, what can you expect from a big-time company owner like Naraku Higurashi.  
  
She sighed again. When did her family get so seperated? She remembered. It all started when she found her father cheating on her mother. He made her swear to never tell anyone.  
  
She dropped a little package onto his desk. He arched an eyebrow. "Ojii-chan wanted me to drop it off." she said cooly before walking toward the door. She slowly opened the door and walked out. Once out of the office she leaned against the wall. Her eyes gazed sadly at the floor 'Will you ever change, Otou-san?'  
  
~*~  
  
The sound of knocking filled Mr. Higurashi's office. "Come in." he called. A man with long silver hair stepped in. "Ah, Sesshomaru. How nice to see you again."  
  
"Hello, Naraku." The man's lips curved slightly into a smirk. "I trust you've been well."  
  
Naraku nodded slightly. "Though I don't know if I could say the same for you're brother." Naraku smiled wickedly.  
  
Sesshomaru stood. "After this is over... I want him dead."  
  
"I have it worked out."  
  
"What do you have planned?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know. A stupid place to end it, but I didn't want to give it away! R/R! 


	2. The Basement

Set Me Free  
  
By: Hanyou-Tenshi a.k.a Hanyou-Faerie  
  
Chapter One: The Basement  
  
Kagome stepped through the door of her house, threw the keys on the coffee table and plopped on the couch. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. 'God, I hate this.' she thought miserably.  
  
Why did he have to be so unfair? A business party on her birthday?! Sighing, she picked up the phone. She dialed her father's office number and slammed it back on the hook when it rang busy. He was unfair iand/i unreachable.  
  
She pushed herself off of the couch and headed for the stairs. Something on the table caught her eye. Moving closer, she realized they were keys. Her father's keys. He had never been careless enough to leave them out in trhe open.  
  
Ever since she was little, the basement was forbidden. The keyring that lay before her held two keys. One would unlock the basement door---she was sure of it. Her figers itched to pick them up. 'Don't be ridiculous, Kagome!! There is no point in going down there.' she thought. 'But still...'  
  
Defeated, she picked up the keys. "What am I doing?" she mumbled to herself.  
  
Slowly, she slid the key into the lock. She turned in and pushed open the door. Flourecent lights lit a stairway. She walked down the steps. There was a long hallway with steel doors lined the whole way down. She gripped the doorknob on the first door to the right. She was about to open the door when something grabbed a hold of her.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Okay, don't kill me for making it incredibly un-detailed and horrible. I wrote it in a rush and everyone is talking (it ruins my concentration). Please R/R!! 


End file.
